memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Card
| date = 2277 | author = William Rotsler | anthology = Star Trek II Short Stories | pages = 29 (57-85) | cover = Star Trek II Short Stories.jpg |}} Wild Card is the third of six TOS stories by William Rotsler in the young adult anthology ''Star Trek II Short Stories''. The stories depict events in 2277 during Captain Kirk's second five-year mission aboard the refurbished . In this story, the crew were overcome by a contagious lifeform. Description :In "Wild Card" an unknown enemy threatens the very existence of the ''Enterprise and its crew.'' Summary References Characters :Linda Chang • Pavel Chekov • • Glaser • James T. Kirk • Langhorne • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Lex Nakashima • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Charles Darwin • • Friedman • Charles Jackson • Merlino • Pearson • Alfred Wallace Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) ; :scout ship • shuttlecraft Locations :Marris V Automate-66 • Axanar • Earth (Galápagos Islands • South America) • Milky Way Galaxy • Omicron Theta • Psi Nu Alpha/St. Sebastian • Rigel III ; :airlock • bridge • captain's quarters • crew quarters (Spock's) • sickbay • turbolift Races and cultures :Human (Russian) • Vulcan Rigellian States and organizations :Federation • Sisters of the Sacred Heart • Starfleet • University of South Wales Science and technology :blood analyzer unit • camera • chronometer • communicator • computer • coordinates • decontamination tube • diagnostic table • hatch • hypospray • intercom • laboratory • library computer • microscope • Morpheus-Nine • ocean • protection suit • phaser • robot • self destruct system • sonic shower • star • stomach • subwarp message • transporter • tricorder • ventilation system Areas of study :biochemistry • botany • ecology • entomology • ethnology • • parallel evolution • xenobiology • zoology Materials and substances :blood • chitin • chocolate • crystal • lacrose • levfrum • metal • pylene • salt • strychnine • sugar • turpentine • vitamin Ranks and titles :admiral • chief engineer • colonist • commander • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • midshipman • navigator • yeoman Other references :bacteria • bat • berry • binary star • cell • Cenozoic Era • colony • cow • dog • dorf • fish • flower • galaxy • headache • hour • insect • ion storm • logic • mammal • medieval • monastery • mutiny • The New England Journal of Medicine • orange dwarf • phytoplankton • plague • plant • quarantine • second • star • stun • trade route • Triacus pod wine • Ultra Purple code • ultraviolet ray • uniform • virus • Vulcan nerve pinch • Warp Stresses in Real Time • year • yellow star • zombie Appendices Background * Nyota Uhura had the conn during one duty shift. * Pavel Chekov had the conn near the end of the story. He was referred to as an assistant navigator, while was the ship's security chief. Related stories * }} – In 2269, the Enterprise crew were infected by the Ur, leaving Kirk and Chapel to be infected last. * – In 2277, body-duplicating Manarkites replaced most of the crew of the Enterprise before they were caught. Connections Category:TOS short stories